Dies Irae Vindictam
by MegdeCarmlide
Summary: Je vous laisse un petit résumé: C'est la suite du Livre VI! Arthur est à Rome alors que Kaamelott est aux mains de Lancelot! Alors humour, surprise et beau souvenirs seront aux RDV! Alors fan de Kaamelott comme moi: WELCOME! :D
1. Chapter 1

La pluie, toujours la pluie, Arthur n'en peut plus. Serré contre le linge rouge si précieux, il pense. Aucunes expressions ne sortent de son visage blanc, sale. Ses longs cheveux mouillés se collent à ses joues et se mêlent à sa barbe brune. L'eau passe à travers le plafond, les fuites sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Voilà 2 semaines que la pluie ne cesse pas. L'eau qui s'écoule sur le visage de l'ancien roi ressemble aux larmes interdites de cet homme faible mais toujours fier. Mais ses blessures sur ses poignées quant à elles guérissent à vue d'œil. Il est d'ailleurs impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle la douleur a disparu. Merlin avec sa magie druidique aurait été incapable d'un tel résultat. Arthur sourit, ce bon vieux Merlin, celui qui l'a porté en haut du rocher alors qu'Arthur savait à peine marcher, celui qui l'a aidé à fédérer une Bretagne divisée et en conflit 15ans auparavant. Mais le magicien est loin et l'a abandonné, comme une majeure partie des chevaliers de Kaamelott. Arthur reprit un ton grave à cette pensée, il était seul face à ses démons et avait déjà échoué en laissant le royaume aux mains de Lancelot. En effet, il n'était plus le roi du royaume de Logres mais pauvre homme commun, suicidaire, isolé et clandestin à Rome. Il se leva de son triclinium (canapé romain), toujours serrant fort la robe rouge de son ancienne femme et marcha avec labeur vers la porte. Il passa la tête pour observer dehors, la pluie avait cessée. Comme il faisait chaud a présent, se dit-il. Les terres froides et neigeuses de Bretagne étaient décidément bien loin...

Un mois. Arthur était à Rome depuis 31 jours et n'avait pas encore osé sortir, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il réalisa que le temps s'écoulait et son moral s'améliorait lentement. Chaque jour, il essayait de ne pas se laisser dépasser par sa faiblesse autant mentale que physique, il prenait un baton et répété quelques mouvements de combat. Quelque fois, il lui arrivait même de s'insulter lorsqu'il tombait "son arme", en souvenir de son maître d'arme. S'il l'avait vu comme ça, il aurait certainement dit que même une pauvre souillon ne restait pas dans cet état ! Il décida alors de tenter d'améliorer son apparence épouvantable et et de respirer un air autre que cette odeur humide de la villa abandonnée en allant au marché de Rome. Aconia, sa femme, l'ancienne logeuse de cette maison, avait l'habitude d'avoir des lames un peu partout dans les pièces. Son mari partit en Bretagne essayer de faire régner les lois romaines au mur d'Adrien, elle avait besoin de se protéger. Donc au bout d'une petit recherche, il trouva une dague romaine, ornée de gravures à l'effigie de César dans un trou du mur de la chambre. Il observa cette pointe d'argent durant quelques minutes. Ses souvenirs revenaient comme des flèches en plein coeur, Aconia la femme de sa vie, Imperator, Manilius, tous des gens de son passé, tous perdus! Mais la nostalgie et la culpabilité n'allaient pas l'aider à se sentir mieux, il fallait avancer, il fallait survivre. Son physique de clochard n'allait pas l'aider, il prit la dague, empoigna une mèche de cheveux et coupa, coupa, coupa encore, sans trop savoir quelle tête allait ressortir . Les cheveux raccourcis, il avança la lame vers sa joue pour enlever cette barbe volumineuse quand il se dit: « Breton ou Romain ? » Cette question paressait insousciente dans un moment pareil mais finalement était le centre de sa réflexion depuis plusieurs semaines, même s'il ne pensait pas jouer son avenir sur une coupe de barbe, il devait admettre que tout se jouait là! Une brève barbe et son physique breton apparaissait, son identité passée, sa gloire perdue, Arthur. Alors qu'un visage rasé complètement concorderait avec un physique romain, une identité anonyme et peut être un nouveau départ en tant qu'Arturus. Que voulait il ? Un manque profond était là, la Bretagne fait partie de lui, il avait était choisit par les Dieux pour régner sur cette île. Mais ses souvenirs qui surgissent jour après jour, la douleur vive dans son coeur lorsqu'il regarde le linceul rouge de son amour véritable, cette villa qui fut le lieu de rencontre entre lui et Aconia lui donne le doute; la vie est elle en Bretagne ou à Rome ? Il décida finalement de tout couper, se persuadant que c'est pour faciliter son passage à Rome incognito et évitant comme cela la question. Il s'enroula un drap blanc autour de lui après un passage au bain et sortit de la villa.

Rome, ville de sa jeunesse. Le latin qu'il entendait autour de lui le chamboulait un peu, il avait perdu de son bilinguisme et mettait plusieurs secondes à déchiffrer de simple phrases. Son pas était lent, encore faible mais son moral reprenait le dessus petit à petit. La foule semblait de plus en plus dense, Arthur suivait les femmes avec des paniers ou les vieux hommes aux pas rapides, ils se dirigeaient tous au marché: soit pour des achats, soit pour retrouver des amis et partager un ver de vin tout en reluquant les esclaves en exposition. Au coin d'un bâtiment, il l'aperçut. Arthur savait que la place de Rome n'était pas loin car face à elle trônait: l'amphithéâtre Flavien (Colisée). L'immensité de ce monument le bouleversait toujours lorsqu'il le voyait. Mais sa destination n'était pas celle là, elle était un peu plus loin, au coeur du marché. Le fils Pendragon s'arrêta tout de même un moment pour admirer cette architecture qui manquait cruellement à la Bretagne, pensait – il, puis, il se remit en route. Il essayait de se frayer un chemin entre tous ces romains, marchands ou passants qui se bousculaient pour une orange ou un bout de tissu. C'est alors qu'il était là, toujours à sa place, « le café latin », point de rendez vous de ses rencontres passées à Rome. Un endroit connu, un faible réconfort certes, mais les petits bonheurs simples, Arthur s'en contentait. Il commanda un lait de chèvre et se mit à observer autour de lui. Les hommes sont si superficiels! Tous marchants le dos droit et le pas lent mais déterminé. Le visage haut, fermé, le regard porté loin. Les toges si longues et propres, il était clair que ces romains n'avaient pas connus la guerre. Cette ville n'était pas la sienne, il le savait, il le sentait. Mais comment partir sans argent, avec un santé fragile et retourner sur une terre où on souhaite sa mort plus que tout ? Arthur plongea son regard dans son lait de chèvre et et vida son esprit, comme pour échapper à ces interrogations qui tournaient dans sa tête! C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix familière, un rire, puis des mots latin , de plus en plus distincts. Il leva son regard, scruta la foule, impossible de localiser la personne. Pourtant, cette voix était bien là, elle devenait de plus en claire, douce: c'était une femme. Et d'un coup il aperçut le dos d'une grande femme en tunique bleue. Une ceinture tressée marquait sa taille mince et ses son pas étaient rapides comme un enfant sautillant de joie. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, typés très latins ce qui étonna Arthur. Comment pouvait il connaître une jeune romaine? Il se dit alors que son esprit malade lui jouait des tours, quand la jeune femme se retourna: Aconia! Il se leva et courut vers elle, oubliant les douleurs de ses membres, sa faiblesse. Il eut l'impression de retrouver le corps d'Arturus et prit des forces qu'il ne suspectait même pas ! Mais ses ardeurs furent coupés par sa tunique: il se prit le pied dans le drap et tomba sur un soldat romain qui passait devant lui. Le militaire se mit à gémir, Arthur lui avait retourné le doigt en chutant. Un peu déboussolé, Arthur sentit quelque chose le lever par le col, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut une vieille dame essayant de le soulever:

« Aidez moi un peu! Il ne faut pas rester là, vous avez blessé un soldat de la milice! Vous allez être arrêté! Mais levez vous espèce d'idiot! »

Arthur se leva et se mit à suivre la vieille femme qui courait plutôt vite pour son âge. Ses jambes tremblaient. A chaque pas il sentait qu'elles s'apprêtaient à céder mais à chaque pas, elle tenaient. Décidément, son corps lui réservait des surprises. Les mains de la vieille et d'Arthur étaient collées, et à ce moment précis, il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Certes elle lui était inconnue mais depuis un mois, elle était la seule à l'avoir délibérément aidé! Tout d'un coup elle l'entraîna par une porte dérobée au coin d'un marchand de chaussure et tous deux poursuivirent leur route dans un endroit sombre, très petit, comme un tunnel dans la ville de Rome. Puis la femme ralentit, elle lui lâcha la main, se retourna et lui dit entre deux essoufflement:

« C'est par là, continuez sur 10m et passez la porte. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité Sire. »

Arthur écarquilla ses yeux sous ce dernier mot: « Sire ». Comment savait-elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, elle était déjà partit au pas de course dans le sens inverse de leur arrivée. Il marcha sur 10 mètres avec ce mot raisonnant comme un tambour dans sa tête: « Sire ».. Il fronçait les yeux pour essayer de s'habituer à l'extrême obscurité et apercevait petit à petit le fond du tunnel. Une petite porte de bois sans poignée. Curieusement, il n'hésita pas, aucune craintes ne le parcouraient. Il poussa la porte et entra dans une pièce aussi sombre que froide. Arthur paressait décontenancé, où était -il ? Pourquoi l'emmener dans un lieu vide, sombre, sans intérêt particulier ? C'est alors qu'un bruit, dans le coin noir face à lui, se fit entendre . Un roulement d'une voix féminine, étrangement familière pour l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils quand il comprit. Le souffle d'Arthur se coupa et il sentit un goût salé sur la pointe de sa langue, une larme s'était glissée sur le bout de sa lèvre: «*Quid tibi est ?»

*Est ce toi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Les flammes. Rouges, épaisses, elles ravageaient le bois rond couvert de cuir vernis. A l'intérieur de Kaamelott, on ne pouvait distinguer que l'épaisse fumée noir qui remontait au dessus des remparts de la forteresse. Mais dès que l'on s'approchait de la porte, les reflets rouges s'agitant sur les pierres attiraient notre attention. Des hommes habillés de blancs, serrés d'une épaisse ceinture marron à la taille entouraient le brasier. La tête couverte d'une large capuche blanche, les rendant totalement anonymes, ils regardaient la Table Ronde partir en cendre. Symbole du règne d'Arthur, elle emportait avec elle 15ans de quête du Graal, de réunion de fédérés et surtout, elle signait l'arrêt du gouvernement de l'élu des Dieux, celui qui avait retiré l'épée n'était plus sur l'île et l'homme blanc prenait sa place, secondé par ses disciples habillés comme lui. Lancelot était là, il regardait la table, rongée par les flammes, sans broncher. Pourtant il s'y était assis, prononçant des paroles à la gloire de Kaamelott et au roi Arthur. Mais ce temps là était révolu, la rivalité s'était installée il y a bien longtemps et depuis, l'homme de noir et l'homme de blanc se battaient pour la même chose.

Les flammes. Perceval les regardait dissimulé derrière un rocher. Regardant avec désolation les ruines de son passé, de son amitié avec Lancelot et surtout de son amour envers Arthur, roi qui aujourd'hui avait fuie la folie et la haine de l'homme blanc. « Comment pouvait il ? »Se dit le gallois. La rivalité de Lancelot et d'Arthur remontait à plusieurs mois maintenant mais elle avait toujours était dans le respect de l'adversaire. Tout deux savaient qu'il n'y avait pas la place pour un duo mais savaient aussi qu'ils méritaient autant l'un que l'autre de réussir la quête de ce pouvoir. « Comment il a pu en arriver là ? Comment Lancelot a t il cédé à la folie et la rage? Comment a t il pu défier les dieux pour avancer dans les tréfonds de la perfidité et du machiavélisme ? » Ces questions étaient dans toutes les têtes des fidèles à Arthur, anciens camarades de celui qui était aujourd'hui leur prédateur. Lancelot s'était juré d'arrêter tous les gens, villageois comme chevaliers soutenant le fils Pendragon. L'île n'était plus sûre, Perceval décida de quitter son rocher et partis accroupis, essayant de glisser lentement sur les feuilles pour limiter le bruit de ses pas. Plus il s'éloignait de Kaamelott plus il prenait de la vitesse. Il finit pas partir à toute allure dans les entrailles de la forêt. La nuit était tombée à présent, cela faisait environ 2heures que Perceval courait, sans se retourner, sans relâcher son attention à tout mouvement même furtif. Il avait traversé la forêt, les plaines enneigées et arrivait sur la côte. A la vue des grands rochers il ralentit sa cadence pour enfin trottiner vers un Rocher recouvert de mousse et de branches. Il prit un caillou et frappa 3 fois sur la roche:

« C'est moi, c'est Perceval!  
Prouvez le !  
-C'est Perceval, je suis partit y a un peu moins d'une dizaine d'heures...  
-Cela ne prouve rien! Répondez à cela, si vous y arrivez, vous serez digne d'entrer: -Quel a été l'instrument de notre première rencontre seigneur Perceval ?  
-Un saucisson aux noisettes ! (réf Livre VI, épisode 5 _Dux Bellorum)_

-Bravo! Entrez ami! »

Perceval entra dans une grotte et retrouva son ami Karadoc qui lui serra la main de bon coeur. Ils se mirent à s'enfoncer profondément dans le coeur de la roche pour finalement entrer dans une grotte profonde avec une source au centre. Tout était amménagé et visiblement, une vraie résistance s'était mise au point ici. A la vue du gallois, des femmes et des enfants vinrent à sa rencontre, heureux de le revoir en vie. Les sorties se font rares car les hommes de Lancelot sont à l'affut du moindre mouvement sur toute l'île. Mais ce matin là, Bohort revint de sa cueillette journalière de brindilles pour le feu avec une mine déconcertée. Il avait trouvé un villageois sur son chemin qui l'avertit que Lancelot brûlerait la table ronde au crépuscule. Perceval avait alors décidé de s'approcher le plus possible de Kaamelott pour vérifier l'information. Car si cela était vrai, Lancelot ne prenait pas seulement le pouvoir mais déclarait la guerre à la mémoire d'Arthur et de tout ce qu'il avait bâtit jusque là! La mine déconfite du seigneur de retour de son périple fixa la réponse à toutes interrogations que pourraient avoir les résistants présents. Lancelot avait ruiné toute chance de réconciliation possible et avait signé un déclaration de guerre à tous les partisans de l'ancien roi. Karadoc posa sa main sur l'épaule de Perceval, prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa à la trentaine de résistants présent:

« Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Lancelot veut notre mort, et pire, celle de notre roi bien aimé. Nous ne pourrons pas rester éternellement enfermé dans cette grotte sans nourriture digne de ce nom, notamment de la viande! Je propose que nous organisions une chasse dans la forêt la plus proche et que nous fassions sécher tout le gibier recueilli, nous pourrons alors résister en bonne santé et durant plusieurs lunes. Sans viande, c'est la mort et celle de Kaamelott! »

Tous le regardèrent avec interrogation, le fait que Karadoc parle de nourriture n'était pas en soi une surprise car le mois de résistance dans cette grotte n'avait été rythmé que par la plainte du seigneur de Vanne qui ne supportait plus le poisson. Mais qu'il lie la viande séchée à la survie de Kaamelott était, même de sa part, une association étonnante! Mais une voix roque vint briser ce silence interrogateur. Léodagan, résistant malgré lui, proposa alors une réunion de la plus haute importance à l'écart des femmes des gens du peuple. Alors autour d'un feu se retrouvèrent Bohort, Karadoc, Perceval, Yvain, dame Séli, la seule femme mais pas moins forte et déterminée que les chevaliers, le maître d'arme, Merlin, Père Blaise, Venec et pour finir Léodagan. Tous se mirent à parler en même temps et à s'échauffer les voix pour savoir qui allait devenir le chef de la résistance ,quand Perceval cria pour stopper ce brouhaha inaudible et sans intérêt. Il n'était pas l'heure de décider qui allait régner mais plutôt de savoir comment ramener le seul qui pouvait sauver la Bretagne de l'infâme Lancelot, Arthur. Venec souligna qu'il savait où il était car c'est lui l'avait emmené à Rome pour le sauver de la chasse à l'homme organisée par le traitre. La discussion reprit mais avec calme et tous tombèrent d'accord rapidement. C'était décidé, Perceval, Karadoc, Merlin et le maître d'arme partirait pour Rome à l'aube, à bord du bâteau de Venec. L'espoir d'une Bretagne libre se tenait entre leur main.

****************************

Lancelot avançait sans cligner des yeux, d'un pas décidé et déterminé. Il avait réduit en cendre cette table ronde ridicule. Il était maintenant le chef et tenait cette place de droit! Certes il n'avait pas retiré l'épée mais les dieux l'avait choisit pour autre chose, de bien plus grand et glorieux que le destin d'Arthur. En pensant à ce nom, Lancelot butta. Il l'avait sincèrement aimé et cru en ce Roi que tout le monde attendait en Bretagne il y a 15ans. Il se souvint qu'il s'était qualifié de loyale à son premier entretien avec celui qui était devenu, un peu plus tard, son ami. Mais comment être loyal à un homme sans ambition, à la recherche du Graal durant 10ans et qui n'avait réussi qu'à fédérer des terres. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il voyait plus grand et plus fort! La Bretagne avait besoin d'un chef qui sache ce dont il parle et surtout ce qu'il veut! Pas un soit disant breton débarquant de Rome. Soudain, des bruits de feuilles stoppèrent ses pensées quelque peut narcissiques. Lancelot se retourna et fixa un buisson en levant la main au ciel pour faire signe à ses hommes d'arrêter tout mouvement. Il ne clignait pas d'un oeil, il s'avançait lentement vers l'arbuste qui cachait potentiellement un ennemi. Plus il progressait, plus il approchait sa main vers son épée au fourreau. Alors qu'il se tenait à un mètre du feuillage, il bondit en dressant son épée comme lors d'une attaque sur un champ de bataille. Plongea sa main dans les feuilles, attrapa ce qui semblait être un col et souleva le dissimulé de toute sa force, décuplée avec l'adrénaline. Mais ce qu'avait attrapé Lancelot n'était pas ce dont il imaginait. Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus et lâcha le col de ses mains. Un cri retenti alors sous le choc de la chute. Une grande tresse ébouriffée, mêlée à des feuilles laissa la place à un visage sale et blême. Lancelot regarda cette chevelure tenter de remonter avec peine du sol puis fixa des yeux noirs. Ils étaient si profonds, si beaux. Le sentiment qui parcourut le corps de l'homme blanc n'avait atteint le coeur de ce dernier qu'une seule fois, c'était il y a plus d'1an maintenant. Ce souvenir surgit immédiatement de sa mémoire, comme si le frisson de son coeur était lié à ce souvenir. Il était alors seul dans son camp de fortune, au début de son aventure en solitaire, lorsqu' il entendit un bruit derrière son drap jaune qui lui servait de porte. Croyant que c'était le seigneur Bohort, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'importuner chaque jour passant pour le convaincre de revenir à Kaamelott, il cria de colère, pestant contre ces visites intempestives. Mais lorsqu'il souleva le mur de tissu, il ne vit pas Bohort mais une silhouette bien connue. Il l'avait tant contemplé en secret, il l'a connaissait par coeur. Ce corps se tenait aujourd'hui de nouveau devant lui et lui procura le même sentiment de surprise et d'amour que ce jour là. Lancelot murmura alors ,en fixant ce regard noir dégoulinant de larmes: «Guenièvre »..


End file.
